Whispers of Love
by Xohaxu
Summary: When Harry finds himself in a strange forest with only Fawkes as his companion, has no way to return to his own world and pulled in a war much greater than his last one, he wonders what he will lose this time when there is nothing left to lose.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story will be slash. If you do not like it please leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, and sadly, I don't think I ever will. I'm only doing this for fun.

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction, so please be gentle. If there is something you don't like, PM me or review, I will try to work on it.

And lastly, thanks for reading. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

The only source of light in the dark forest was Fawkes's soft glowing feathers. Even stars could not brighten the forest, for the trees were so thick, they nearly blocked all of the sky. Yet Harry could still see everything perfectly, and he thanked Merlin not for the first time for his nearly perfect eye sight that came along with his inheritance.

He closed his eyes and favored the sweet scent of fresh grass and wind. As he slowly opened his eyes again, his heart started to race with sudden realization.

Harry was fairly sure he had died, yet there he was, still standing, perfectly alive and _healthy. _He didn't even had one scar, except his trademark lightning bolt, which was really strange because he was sure he had gained many scars after the Final Battle of Hogwarts. Maybe this was a part of his inheritance?

He didn't know why he was so calm, and to be honest, he didn't give a damn. He didn't have anything to lose anyway. Yes, some of his friends were still alive, but it was just not enough. Harry knew, if he hadn't mysteriously found himself in this dark, but equally welcoming forest, he would definitely leave the wizarding world.

With a tired sigh Harry sat down on the slightly wet grass, not really caring about getting wet. He could, after all, dry himself with a wave of his hand. It must have rained recently, he thought as he threw Fawkes a glance, who was surprisingly quiet.

Fawkes looked at him with worry in her eyes, which did not surprised Harry, for the magnificent bird was like a mother to him. It sounded weird, yes, but nothing ever was normal when it came to him. And after she had discovered that his animagus form was an ebony and emerald phoenix, she had taken him as her hatchling, and in return, Harry had taught him how to transform into a human. She was still working on it, for it was a difficult task, and required lots of magic, but Harry knew, soon she would be able to transform into a human easily.

Although the thought brought a smile on to his face, it did not last long as he remembered how his friends had fallen, how the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts had bathed in blood. He felt tears welling up and shook his head. No, he wasn't going to think about that. It was over and he had grieved enough.

After clearing his thoughts, Harry returned to the task in his hand. With a sigh he closed his eyes, concentrated and tried to feel the magic of the forest. Maybe this way he could find where he was. As a dark elf, he was made out of pure magic, so he could communicate with the magic herself. Yes, magic was female, and he had thought it was quite obvious when he had found out. After all, she was unpredictable, full of surprises and hard to understand like all females. Fawkes chirped angrily, as if she could hear his thoughts.

Harry relaxed as he felt the welcoming presence of magic, but something was different. The magic was wild and untamed, more so than he had ever seen (or felt in this case) before. She was warm, loving and _ancient. _He could hear her whispers, but it was unfamiliar. The magic was different. Harry could feel his eyes snap open with panic, but before he could react, something enveloped him. Something warm, loving, and although unfamiliar, it was very soothing. It was magic. And Harry could feel the love she was giving him, the kind of love no one had ever given him, and this time he could not stop the tears from coming. Then he heard the longing whispers, whispers of love, whispers of knowledge, whispers of _Middle Earth. _And he knew. He knew everything he should, but most importantly, He knew he was home.

_And he was safe._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm still working on the plot. So if you have any ideas, please inform me. I would really appreciate that. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The years passed quickly, and every day was a new begining to Harry. Everything was so new to him, and it made him very excited.

He learned how the nature worked, and he memorized his forest's every corner, from the tiniest leaf to the old owl which hooted haunted melodies at the night. As the days passed by, he watched patiently as the flowers grew, he listened to the addicting sound of the winds rustling through the thick trees, and he sunbathed in the little clearing that was in the middle of the forest. Life was so perfect for a while.

Then the whispers came, whispers of evil.

That day the sky was full of dark clouds, and even the birds that cheered him up with their enthusiastic songs were hiding from the hidden evil the clouds brought along.

He didn't know what this evil was, but one day he heard a scream instead of loving whispers. When the horrible sound ended, the whispers continued, however the words were carved in his mind.

He is back.

* * *

><p>Years passed again, and nothing disturbed peace except the horrible whispers. In these years Fawkes gained a human form, and often went to explore Middle Earth, leaving Harry alone with the whispers.<p>

When Fawkes returned she brought many things along with her, among these things were fascinating stories. Harry often wondered how it would feel to see the rest of the middle earth with his own eyes, but as always he dismissed the thought immediately. This was his home, why would he want to leave?

The world was made out of pain wasn't it?

Harry didn't know for sure, it had been such a long time. And he didn't want to find out for a long time, but Harry had already learned that not everything happened the way he wanted them to be.

Like everyday, Harry woke up very early that day, just to see the orange light of the sun peeking through the thick leaves. Like everyday he closed his eyes and tanked the forest for being his home for so long. And like everyday, he sat on the highest branch of an ancient looking cedar tree. However, unlike everyday, he couldn't hum the same song as he did everyday.

Because that day someone interrupted his song. That day a man with long brown beard arrived along with Fawkes and her fascinating stories.

* * *

><p>The brown bearded man did not leave. Harry didn't mind much, he got along with Fawkes pretty well and he taught him new songs to hum on top of the ancient cedar tree. Because he had to confess, his forest was getting a little boring.<p>

Maybe a little more than that.

"I will be leaving tomorrow," said Radagast the Brown Istari, or 'the brown bearded man' as Harry called him. "and you are coming with me." he continued.

"Why would I?" answered Harry feeling a little annoyed to be ordered around.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I am safe and loved here, if I come with you, can you guarantee these things?"

"No, but I can guarantee you will have some fun, Valar knows you need it."

And even though he didn't want to leave, the man was right and he couldn't find a reasonable answer. Or maybe he wanted to leave, deep in his heart, because really, 'having fun' was the stupidest excuse he had ever heard, yet he still didn't have the heart to refuse the man.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to share your thoughts! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just wanted to thank Henxu for her efforts. She was a great help; always motivating me, digging up information from the wiki, giving me new ideas. Thank you so much, you are great! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was the middle of december when the first snow fell. His feet were freezing, his cheeks were reddened from the cold, the wind got in his eyes and occasionally - when the wind was too powerful - it was a bit hard to breathe. In less than two hours everything he could see was covered in beautiful, _glorious_ white, the air was fresher than ever and Harry thought it was only fair that he was freezing before - the idea of obtaining such beauty without giving something in return just seemed wrong; nature didn't work that way.

Radagast didn't agree with him though. He glared at the snow, teeth clattering and cheeks as red as Harry's, all the while muttering things about how it was going to be hard for ferrets to find food or how Sebastian was going to have a hard time while trying to keep his hoglets warm. Harry didn't mind it much. At least his mutterings kept Fawkes amused enough that she hadn't demanded a song from him since it started snowing.

They kept walking untill the snow stopped because according to Radagast, his precious babies - they were a breed of enormous rabbits called Rhosgobel Rabbits - were easily affected by the cold and they couldn't use them to pull the sled until it got significantly warmer.

Unsurprisingly, they walked for three hours straight until Radagast decided they should check the map in case they were going on a wrong road. He admitted that he got lost frequently, despite his unrivaled skill with maps. Harry peeked over Radagast's shoulder to get a better view of the map, his long hair tickling the Istari's ear.

Radagast, long used to Harry's love of silence, answered his unasked question. "If you're looking for your forest you're not going to find it. I don't know how it's possible but the winter before I found you there was nothing but ruins there. The forest appeared out of nowhere."

"That's not possible. I've been in that forest for decades, maybe centuries. Certainly more than a year. Are you sure it was the same area?"

Radagast frowned.

"That's not normal. How can you not know if it's been a decade or a century? We're talking about hundreds of years here, how can you not know that?"

Harry didn't say anything, but what the Istari said alarmed him a little. He couldn't remember the most part of his stay in the forest, but from what he could remember it was almost like he had been in a haze. He didn't know how long he had stayed there, only that it had been a very long time and he could remember that he didn't care as long as he was there with the whispers, safe and loved. Loved by whom, by _what_, that he couldn't remember; though he was sure he knew what it was when he was in the forest.

Fawkes' concerned chirp cut through his thoughts and he gave her a reasurring smile.

He changed the topic, as if to assure Fawkes he was alright.  
>"I still don't know where we are going, Radagast."<p>

"You've been with me for a long time. You are like a nephew to me now but I taught you everything I know, so you'll be in the safe hands of a fellow Istari, whose knowledge on magic exceeds mine greatly; I am sure he will be willing to share his knowledge with you, and you with him. Your branch of magic is quite different and unusually strong; I am sure he will be interested."

Harry, suddenly aware of the tears in his eyes, looked away.

"Fawkes will be with you, so I expect at least a letter each week." Radagast added with a playful tone to lighten his mood.

It didn't work.

* * *

><p>I know it's short and I know you've been waiting for a long time, but truthfully I don't know where this story is going and I am a perfectionist. Sorry :

A big thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. You make me really happy!

Cheers for now and don't forget to review. ;)


End file.
